


A Very Rainy Date Night

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Date Night, F/M, Puddle Jumping, Rain, Sick Alec Hardy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Based on this prompt: Imagine ur OTP walking home after going to dinner on a rainy night. They don’t have an umbrella, so they are foolishly running through the rain. They are giggling as they run through it and Person B is eventually laughing about Person A’s childish behaviour. One or both of them end up sick the next day.It's date night and Ellie and Alec are going out for dinner. So by the time dinner is over, it is pouring down with rain. When they finally get home, after Alec's childish fun (there isn't enough fics of childish Alec), they are soaked to the bone. And of course, Alec gets sick and learns his lesson about playing in the rain.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	A Very Rainy Date Night

It was a lovely Saturday evening, warm but the slightest touch of coldness lingered in the air. Ellie Miller and Alec Hardy walk down the main street, arm in arm as they made their way up to the door of the new restaurant that had been recently been voted the best restaurant in town. However, neither of them noticed the oncoming rain as they wondered into the restaurant, eager to try the delicious food they had heard so many good reviews about.

Just as they thought, their dinner was lovely and they talked about their kids, and work and they joked about their “former detectives club” like it was just yesterday until they both had tears running down their face from how much laughter occurred. Alec still had a smile on his face about the comment that Ellie thought of her kids as his now as well.

However, that smile faded, when they reached the door of the restaurant. It was now pouring down outside. Alec frowned, just under 2 hours ago, it looked fine, clear, no rain in sight. With a cheeky grin on his face, and without any warning, he grabbed Ellie’s arm and pulled her out of the dry restaurant and into the pouring rain.

“Alec! What are you doing…?” she screeched, “We will get soaked!”

Despite her grumpiness that the rain had ruined their date night, when she saw the smile on Alec’s ridiculous but adorable face, she couldn’t stay mad. She found herself giggling when she noticed him standing still, looking up at the sky and holding out his arms, embracing the rain. Alec was almost soaked, his normal suit soaked through, and his hair dripping wet, and matted down against his forehead, but he didn’t even seem to care, Alec seemed to be having too much fun to care. Ellie was surprised to see him being so carefree, since he was always such a hard ass. Ellie chuckled as she was watching him giggle and dance ridiculously around in a little circle, but the childish behaviour was just making it more amusing. Ellie ducked under a canopy just a bit further up the street, trying to keep herself out of the rain as much as possible.

“Alec, careful love. Your heart will give out if you keep doing that!”

“Nonsense, darling.” He replied quickly.

Alec Hardy, of course being his usual self, did not listen to a single word Ellie had said. Ellie watched as she fought to keep warm, reaching for her jacket, trying to wrap it tighter around her since her wet clothes had already began to soak into her bones. Just as Ellie was about to scold him, she saw him jump and then suddenly land in a puddle, and within seconds she was just flashing him a huge grin, unable to help herself. A couple more times jumping in the puddles, Ellie finally cracked to the childish behaviour easing towards him. When Alec stood still for a moment, fear flashed over her face, was something wrong?

“Alec?” she said suddenly. “Are you okay? Is it your heart?”

The rain kept pouring on him, as he stood there, clothes soaked through completely, but he held out his hand anyway and his eyes widened, and he winked at her and waited for her to put her hand out too.

Ellie tried really hard, (no she didn’t really, she believes she did though), to resist Alec’s request, but she couldn’t, and allowed him to pull her out into the rain once again.

Somehow Ellie knew they were going to regret this decision, but at this moment, that didn’t matter too much. Alec suddenly broke into a somewhat fast run and Ellie rushed after him trying to keep up. Alec has never run due to his heart arrythmia, so she was worried what could happen. The whole way back to the house, Alec jumped in every single puddle he could find.

When they finally got home, and came in the door giggling like school children, Daisy poked her head out the kitchen at the commotion.

“What the hell happened to you two?” She said looking over both of them, soaked to the bone and water dripping off them onto the wood floor. 

“Your father thought it would be fun to run through the rain and jump in puddles the whole way home…” Ellie replied, trying to peel off her soaked jacket.

“Mum, why didn’t you call me? I would have come and got you.” Daisy said as she rushed to her father’s side, feeling his clothes. “Dad, your soaked! You should really change; you will be so sick tomorrow!” she chuckled.

“No, I won’t Daiz, I’ll be fine.” Alec replied, insistently.

“Let’s see about that.” Ellie snickered as she headed off towards the bedroom.

***The Next Morning* **

Alec woke up early the next morning. He don’t know why he woke up, but he put it down to ever since he became a parent, he was waking up even at the slightest of sounds. He opened his eyes, wait a minute, his head was pounding, and he felt kind of hungover. But he had only had maybe one, maybe one and half wines at dinner, and half a glass of scotch when he got home. His chest felt sore, but it wasn’t his heart, it was more his lungs and everything else. All of a sudden, he sneezed, and he followed it with a groan. He had woken up Ellie.

“You okay, Alec?” She said quietly, voice thick with sleep.

He tried to move closer to Ellie but even the slightest of movement made his head hurt.

He groaned again, “I think all that playing around in the rain, was a very, very, bad idea.” As he spoke, he wheezed softly, before sneezing once again.

“What did I tell you, Alec Hardy? You shouldn’t have played in that rain.”

“Ah, shut up Miller!” He groaned as he pulled the blankets back over his head.

Just at that moment, Daisy appeared at their bedroom door with two cups of coffee in her hands. She walked into the room, handing Ellie a cup who was now leant up against the headboard, before looking over at the lump in the bed that she assumed to be her father.

She chuckled. “What’s up with Dad?”

“He’s sick.” Ellie told her with a sarcastic tone to her voice. 

“I am not.” Said Alec, muffled by the blankets.

“Sure Dad.” She went over and placed the coffee on his bedside. “Coffee’s on your bedside.” She kissed his hair that was peeking out from under the blankets and left the room.

Alec was sick. Ellie knew it, even Alec knew it, but wouldn’t admit it. But he certainly did learn a lesson from playing in the rain, and left himself a mental note in capital letters: 

NEVER DO IT AGAIN…


End file.
